


Pack.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen, Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: You're Shawn's everything.





	Pack.

You wanted to enjoy your Saturday tradition of making breakfast with Shawn, you really did, but you couldn’t stop thinking about what’d you’d heard at the pack house the other night. You already felt, a kind of way being with him. You loved him, of course, but you were always just a bit insecure. Afterall you were just a human and he was…an alpha. You didn’t know much about pack, or pack hierarchy when you first started dating him, but you quickly realized that dating him meant dating his friends. His pack.

Sometimes you’d forget about it. When he was with you, he was just Shawn. Your soft, sweet handsome boyfriend. But then someone would say something, or something would happen and your brain would go down a rabbit hole of what if’s. And the longer you stared at his back as he flipped pancakes in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, the harder it was to keep your mouth shut.

“Shawn, can I ask you something?” you mumble under your breath, drawing patterns on the kitchen counter with your fingertips.

“Anything.”

He doesn’t look up from his cooking but you can hear the smile in his voice, and it makes you all the more nervous.

“It’s about werewolf stuff.”

 “Okay,”  he asks slowly. Unsure of where this was going.

Shawn was honest with you about everything from the moment you met. And was always willing to answer any questions you had. He didn’t want there to be any secrets between the two of you, but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t nervous about where you stood on everything. He knew that you were supportive and understanding, but it’s still a lot to take in. It was for him too when he first turned.  

His nerves only intensified yours and you immediately regret saying anything in the first place, “You know what, never mind. It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s okay. You can ask?”

He waits as long as you need to before you finally get the courage to ask.

“Are you - does me being human fuck things up?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean you’re an alpha right? Aren’t you meant to be with another wolf?”

He steps around the counter next to you at the bar, turning your bar stool to face him.

“Not necessarily. Honey where is this coming from?”

“I may have eavesdropped on the meeting last week.” You say it like a kid, who’s just gotten their hand caught in the cookie jar.

But the truth is you eavesdropped nearly every week, just to see what it is he’s always so stressed about. And to make sure he was being safe. He may be a werewolf, but you still worried about him.

But last week was different. It started with the usual stuff until somehow your name got thrown into the mix and the next thing you know it turned into a verbal boxing match. Someone said something about you being a weakness. How people could get hurt if Shawn and the rest of the pack focused too much on protecting you. Most of it was about how you were making Shawn soft. The one that hurt the most, was something along the lines of Shawn needing to ‘stop thinking with his dick, and start thinking like an alpha.’

 “Honey, you being human - our relationship has nothing to do with pack business okay?”

“That’s not what it sounded like.” You try and mumble under your breath, knowing full well Shawn can hear you clear as day.

“Hey, don’t listen to them. All being an alpha means, is making sure no one does anything stupid.” He smirks down at you trying to get you to crack a smile but nothing, “And to protect my pack. And that’s you.”

“But if I’m making that hard.” You rush, shaking your head because you after what you heard you really didn’t want to put more stress on him than he already has.

“You’re not doing anything.” He steps closer to your, framing your face in his hands, “Honey listen to me. You are my pack. You’re my everything.”

You smile up at him, tears of happiness and love, threatening to spill. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”  


End file.
